A True Hero
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: MY version of MGS3, with all the twists and back stabbing... but more easy on the brain .. Different POVs, A lot of Ocelot . He reminded me of Seifer. CONTAINS YAOI! SLASH! WoOot P.S plus I think my version makes a lot more sense see why... if you DaRe X
1. Default Chapter

A True Hero Chapter 1- A Fairy Tale

Aurthors Notes: Hi everyone -; I just want to say I completed MGS3 a few days ago and loved it! Hehehehehehe O .O And I was like "OMFG!" when Volgin grabbed Snakes crotch and said he Knew major Raikov better than anyone else 0 I was like "wow first gay thing in the MGS series ever WoOot!" I also want to say that I'm not a very good writter, so I'm sorry if the whole technical side of the fic doesn't satisfy you. I hope you enjoy . I'll be inspired to write more if I get reviews! Oh and man... before I wrote this I was looking around for some MGS3 fics, CAN'T FIND ANY! That's one of the reasons I wrote the first chapt of this.. So it wouls be REALLY nice if you'd give me some links if you do know where any are... thank you -

"What!"

Ivan, or as he's formally known, 'Major Raikov' sat up straight.

"You did what?" He questioned again, not believing his ears. "I can't trust her, I can't trust her OR that 'old apprentice' of hers. Their working together... I just know it..." Volgin said with his back to the younger man. He squeezed his hand tightly into a fist, electricity sparking out. He turned to him, "That's why I made the copy, a complete duplicate to this one" He informed, pointing to the Philosopher's Legacy Ivan held in his hand. "I was surprised she didn't have any suspicion over it... nevertheless I want you to look after it, keep it safe"

Ivan's facial expression changed from shock to fear as he heard those words, "I can't keep this!"

Volgin smirked at his lover's inconspicuous idiocy, walking towards the bed he sat down next to him "Shhhhh... don't worry... no one will be planning to hunt you down, The Boss has it, remember? I wouldn't let anyone harm you..." Volgin whispered, cupping the side of the young mans face. Ivan sighed, at ease by the Commanders words "...I trust you" he murmur leaning into Volgin's touch. A wicked grin crossed Volgins scarred face as he gently took the Legacy out of the Majors hand, placing in on the bedside table before straddling him. "Now... ready for another round?" He whispered into Ivan's ear, kissing him as Ivan wrapped his arms around his neck.

Yeah... I know about them, but who doesn't? Nobody questions it, none stupid enough to call the top dog a big old faggot right? Not just because he's the Colonel and Commander of the Russian GRU, which led an uprising against Khrushchev in the early '60s, but because of his ability to channel and control electric energy throughout his body.

"Ocelot!"

I turned my head towards The Boss as she walked down the hall to meet me. Leaning against the wall I casually took out my guns and started twisting them around my fingers, being the lovely show off that I am. "So... did he?" I asked, instantly knowing that he did, I knew that look when I saw it. Half-heartedly I smiled, still swinging my guns around "Well... I know what to do"

The Boss nodded, giving me that stern look of hers "I have other things to attend to..." I gave her my laid back salute, she had her objectives and I had mine. So we both went our separate ways, calm and discreet playing our roles perfectly. Knowing full well what I had to do... And when I had to do it…

I waited inside the conference room, shifting in my sit trying to get more comfortable for Volgin's insane ramblings about the Shagohod prototype and his plans to mass produce it after the completed tests for phase 2. Sitting on the far left end of the table was The Boss, beside me was Sokolov, a few sits down was The Fury, and a few other high-ranking generals here and there. Luckily no one opposite of me, and I know he'll sit there... He likes being around Volgin, but when he's discussing psychotic plans for death, destruction and cruelty. He prefers to be around me, probably because I'm second in command to Volgin. Or maybe he just likes me.

I snapped back into reality as the entrance door opened, to no surprise Volgin and his fairy princess were late once again. "Aaahh...so you finally decided to arrive?" I pushed, sloping back into my chair. "Shut your mouth Ocelot!" I turned my head to the side as The Boss warned me, most likely saving me from electrocution. Volgin took his sit at the far right end of the table, Major Raikov of course, sitting opposite of me. As Volgin started the conference, discussing all the issues and plans, he also mentioned about the spy getting through the Krasnogorje Mountaintop. THE spy more like it... there was nothing I didn't like about our dear enemy but unfortunately for Snake, The Fury said he'd take care of him before he gets any closer to the base.

The Boss and I know better than that though, taking part in the conversations, giving out 'ideas' and so forth, just like a real commander of the Ocelot Unit. But under the table was a different line of attack, playfully rubbing my ankle against Raikovs leg. Glancing at him to see what his reaction would be. I could see the blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed, briefly looking at me, trying to hide his surprise and excitement. So I did what any flirtatious man would do, I gave him my most charming smile. GOTCHA! Lets face it... a mans sex drive is ridiculous, so being a fine young fairy like Major Raikov, why wouldn't he sleep around? Especially, if I do say myself, a devilishly handsome man like me cracked on to him.

Don't get me wrong, I usually don't swing this way but considering the highly classified circumstances. I will retrieve the Philosopher's Legacy by any means possible, I guess it just makes things a tad easier on my behalf. I do however, find one man irresistible, Snake... Of course I don't know him personally, but I do find him attractive, from his deep voice to his nicely defined body. I wouldn't mind keeping him for myself... although that bitch of a whore thinks she has him, I'll enjoy the look on her face when she realizes she's sadly mistaken. It's just finding the right method, time and place to eliminate her out of the game.

A smile crept onto my face as I thought about it.

Aurthors Notes: ...ooooo shifty eyes I know what's gonna happen next! But will you? 


	2. Office Work

A True Hero  
Chapter 2 - Office Work

Aurthors Notes: Hello :) Warning I'm a crapy writer!

"Alright you morons! This is the last chance I'll give you!"

Hitting the nearest cadet in the face with the end of his riffle, Ocelot busted his lip open. "GOT IT!" he warned again, looking around the field to see all the men suddenly stand up straight, with their heads up high. The man beside him dropped his gun, attempting to stop the blood from running down his chin. Ocelot had to play the part ok? Turning around he shot one of the targets at the end of the field, and sure enough he got it right in the centre.

"How do you expect to survive in battle? Throw your guns down and beg for mercy! I'll take you seriously when you--- "

"Ah...ahh Sir?"

Caught up in all his frustration, Ocelot almost didn't hear the scarcely little voice alongside him. He faced the soldier who interrupted his what would-have-been moving speech, "What is it?" He demanded.

"Major Raikov wanted me to inform you t-that your needed in his office now S-sir!" The terrified messenger stuttered.

Ocelot couldn't hide the smile that was building up upon his lips. He turned back to his cadets "Very well then ladies! If I don't see any improvements by the time I come back..."

He didn't bother finishing the sentence, he thought he'd scared them enough already. Giving them his typical laid back salute, Ocelot left the field before they all saluted him back in unison. He knew Raikov couldn't resist him...

* * *

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the Majors door, waiting a few seconds before I walked in.

"You called?" I asked, with that damn smirk across my lips.

"Yes. I did" Raikov replied, looking up to me from his paper work, returning to them just as quickly. Thinking that he was going to play it shy, I went to break the silence, "What exactly di---"

"You know exactly why I did Revolver Ocelot!" Raikov hissed, still looking down at his paper work.

"Well well... aren't we grouchy?" I whispered under my breath as I walked towards his desk. "Now... let me guess Major, your curious of what another mans touch would feel like besides the Colonels?... You know.." I leaned over the desk to grab the papers from him before I continued.

"I've had my eye on you for quite awhile, didn't know you'd be so accepting of me... I mean I doubt Colonel Volgin would be happy with me being here..." I tossed the papers aside, hoisting Raikov by his tie to close the space between us. "Fucking...your...brains out" I added quietly, tracing his ear with the tip of my tongue. I heard him whimper, or should I say what WOULD have been one before I pressed my lips hard against his. Running my tongue across his bottom lip he eagerly responded opening his mouth, as we fanatically kissed. I cleared off the desk, my lips still on Raikovs as I jolted him up and onto his back. Straddling his hips, I playfully nipped at his neck while I undid the buttons on his uniform.

Moving down to replace each button with a kiss, I nibbled and licked at his left nipple before taking it into my mouth. The Major moaned from under me, I never expected him to be so wild when he looked so innocent. I licked and kissed further down to his stomach, pausing to look up at him while I undid his belt. His half lidded eyes studied mine, chest heaving as I tugged Raikov's pants down to his ankles. Placing light kisses over his hipbones, running my fingers over his pale thighs as he squirmed. A lovely erection visible in his male G-string, Volgins favourite... Gross. Though it did look sexy on him, I sat up for a minute to undo the buttons on my uniform, taken aback as Raikov sat up to undo them for me, must be a habit.

As he undid each button hastily, I started working on my bottom half. Hearing a soft thud after the other as Raikov kicked off his boots, we we're both in such a rush to get naked I bet we broke a world record. It took me by surprise when the long haired blonde shoved me onto the desk, switching our positions. He rummaged through one of the top draws, searching for something as he chewed on his lip. Taking out the lubricant, he squeezed the tube out onto his hand. The transparent gel was cool as Raikov covered it over my erection.

The breath caught in my throat as he sat up on his knees, positioning himself over my arousal. Slowly he pushed down, until he was at the hilt of my shaft, a low moan escaping his thin lips. Running his hands over my chest, he gradually began to move up and down. It was slow and firm, adjusting to the rhythm we were making.

"fu--uck!" Raikov moaned rather loudly, tilting his head back a little

I held onto the blonde's hips tightly, pulling him back into every thrust as he rode them. Panting loudly, the rhythm we set started to lose its way as we both felt our climax coming.

"Ah--ahhhh harder!"

I willingly obliged. Pounding into him fast, Raikov lead down and kissed my shoulder before biting into it. Stifling his moan, as he came over my abdomen. His muscles tensed, sending me over the edge as he tightened around me. Neither of us spoke for several minutes, our heads buzzing from the aftermath of sex. He gently got off me, "You better leave" He whispered picking up my clothes. "Will I see you again?"

Raikov lifted his head up "You want to risk seeing me again?"

I nodded as he passed me my clothes. "Major Raikov, are you in there?" Raikov cursed quietly as quickly started getting dressed.

"Yes! What is it?"

"You're late for the 1:00 meeting sir, Colonel Volgin wants you in the conference room immediately"

Raikov cursed again as he looked at the clock, "I'm just finishing up on some paper. Wait there!" He looked at me as he put his hat on "Be careful leaving the room"

Unlocking the door, he left the office. Yeah don't worry I'll be careful, this worked out better then I planned. Getting dressed, I started looking around, there's got to be a lead to where he's keeping the Philosopher's Legacy in this room somewhere...

Aurothers Notes: Yep O .o that was crap….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I turned that office inside out and what did I end up finding? Nothing! Where the hell could've that princess stashed it? I'm sitting here in this shitty base waiting for The Boss to come and meet me for updates. And what am I suppose to say? '_Ahh yeah well I didn't find anything too important but I got laid_'

"Did you locate the Legacy?" I abruptly turned my head around to look at the woman standing behind me, playing it cool I leaned back into my chair some more, letting a smirk cross over my lips. "I've locatedit, but haven't taken it just yet. Why are you nervous?"

"Don't get cocky, I know you haven't found it" She replied flatly. I sat up suddenly feeling somewhat insulted "Well I definitely know it's not in his office." The Boss gave me a dissatisfied look, "He will be here soon and I need the authentic piece before it's too late. So stop stalling!" I stood up to look at her face to face.

"You just take care of your objectives..and I'll take care of mine" The care free attitude I was putting on earlier had stopped. I did take my work seriously and was very committed, it just pissed me off that she was so demanding and uptight all the time.

"Fine, I'll meet you here again tomorrow night... and for you sake… you better have it"

"_DON'T_ threaten me" The room fell silent as the tension that was builtincreased as neither of us spoke but stared.

"..Hpmh"

Turning her heel she left the empty base, slamming the door shut. Aggrh! She makes me so frustrated! I cursed her,kicking over the chair I was sitting in. Fucking bitch.

Strong hands, full lips, sexy blue eyes.

Ivan grinded his hips into Voglins again before moving up and down him faster and faster, eyes tightening shut as he pictured Ocelot in his minds eye.

"Oh God, oh yes!" Volgins hands were gripped onto his waist like iron as he roughly pulled him back down with throatily grunts. Their sweaty bodies moved as one while Ivan fantasized aboutOcelot insteadof the man beneath him. Stifling a screamhe came onto his lover's chest, biting down on his lip viciously so he wouldn't yell outsomething he'd regret. Exhausted,he fell ontoVolgin breathlessly, not caring that the semen got in his hair.

A few seconds later hefeltThe Commandercum insidehim with a loud grunt as he released, squeezinghis hips hard to make the blonde whimper. A large hand tangle into Ivan's hair, kissing his forehead gently "Hmmm... that was great, you're really energetic tonight aren't you?"

Nervousness washed over The Major as he quickly got off him and out of the bed "I better gohave ashower" he said, trying to walk while his knees were still wobbly "What's the rush?"

"Nothing" He replied, grabbing his clothes and a towel "I just want to get this over and done with so I can sleep" he said with a small smile. Entering the cold bathroom,Ivanturned the knobs of the showerand made sure the temperature was just right before he went in. The blonde still couldn't get Ocelot out of his head, he would probably gleam with pride if he knew. _Confident bastard_ Ivan thought as he started to shampoo his hair. He's going to get him into a lot of trouble.

Ivan sighed heavily looking at his watch, it's nearly 12:30. Time to see Volgin up in his room and check on the scientists working in the labs. It was a daily routine for Major Raikov to walk around thereand make sure everything wasunder control. He didn't really like the idea of Volgin making this machine, but as if he would say that out loud.

"Sir!" Theguard saluted himagain asIvan walked past himfor the sixth time.He was doing a few laps around the labs, intimidating people and looking at boring blueprints. Just following orders... awful orders if you asked him, but Volgin told The Major he was the only one he really trusted. And after what felt like a million yearsthe blondefinally made his way up the stairs to the locker room. Could this day get any duller?

"Freeze!"

"Don't shoot!" Ivan pleaded, putting his hands into the air. Guess not.

"Major Raikov" A deep voice said walking up behind the blonde.

Ivan closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Sweet dreams"

"Sir! Sirrrrr!" Ocelot turned around, seeing one of the messengers heading towards him.

_Oh Jesus what now?_ He thought irritated by the panting man who stopped in front of him. Bending over with his hands on his knees, he interrupted the cadet's class.

"He's got him sir, Volgin's caught the intruder!"

"What? Oh shit!" Ocelot pushed the soldier aside, wasting no time to make his way to the facility. When he reached the prison walls, he instinctively went into the torture room. The anxiousness fading whenhe see Snake unconscious. And his stomach turning when he see Sokolov's bloody corpse on the floor.

"Ocelot, you're finally here" The voice of Volgin said, "Well I guess we better wake this pathetic fool up!"

I stood beside The Boss throughout the entire interrogation, she had inconspicuously passed me a transmitting device. Thankfully I could just slip it under the skin, making it look like a flesh wound. So I stopped swirling my guns around and placed them in my holster, walking up to Snake. Damn, he still looked sexy with all those bruises and cuts.

My heart skipped a beatwhen my fingers grazed along his olived skin.Forcing the device into his back, making sureI faced away from the others. Across the room was something even more horrific than Sokolov's corpse, _Eva_. She watched Snake with fearful eyes, acting like she cared. Stupid whore. I ought a kill she now, seems like the appropriate time. Thus Itookout my guns and spoke.

"Well let's see what fates got in store for you" I teased with a smirk, starting up my one bullet trick. Watching her with amusement, little did she know fate played no part in this game. I was absolutely gob smacked when he took the bullet for her. You idiot!I was doing you a favour!

_Authors Notes:_ Wow I finally updated, I dunno why I bothered though its quite crap -o-O;


End file.
